vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Staff of Eden
|-|Papal Staff= |-|Alexander the Great's Staff= |-|Tsar Alexander III's Imperial Staff= Summary The Staves of Eden are Pieces of Eden embodying sovereignty and dominion. Known throughout history by various names, the Staves have been used by various Egyptian Pharaohs and Priests, Israelite Prophets and Scholars, Roman Catholic Popes, and Russian Tsars. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly far higher. Low 7-B to 7-B via explosion. Higher with the Apple of Eden combined Name: Staff of Eden, the Papal Staff, Imperial Staff, Alexander's Staff Origin: Assassin's Creed Classification: Piece of Eden, staff Wielders: Isu, Moses, John the Baptist, Alexander the Great, Flavius Metellus, Popes (the last pope to wield it was Rodrigo Borgia), Ezio Auditore da Firenze (temporarily), Tsar Alexander III, Nikolai Orelov (Temporarily) Powers and Abilities: Statistics Amplification, Power Bestowal (Grants its wielders a wide array of abilities like superhuman strength, speed, senses, reflexes and the like), Shockwave Inducement, Invisibility, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Telekinesis, Limited Reality Warping by itself (Like the Apple of Eden, the Staff was also capable of turning human thought into reality, and in conjunction with the Apple, the effects would usually be permanent), Limited Flight, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Sealing (Can be used to open or close Isu vaults, like the Vatican Vault), Shockwave Inducement and several other abilities, also provides Resistance to most of the Apple of Eden's powers Attack Potency: At least Wall level, possibly far higher (Should not be much weaker than other pieces of Eden, like the Sword. Can enhance its wielders to be as strong as the Isu. Rodrigo Borgia with the Staff Easily drew blood from Ezio despite the latter wearing the Armor of Altaïr. The Imperial Staff granted Tsar Alexander III enough power to fight on par with the likes of Nikolai Orelov, who was this strong. Alexander could later fight against Nikolai even without requiring the staff, proving that the Staff grants a permanent power boost). Small City level to City level via explosion (A tiny shard of the Imperial Staff was responsible for the Tunguska Event. Higher with the Apple of Eden (In this state, it was noted in various religious books to be capable of unleashing supernatural feats gargantuan in scale, like Moses parting the Red Sea and so on) Lifting Strength: Unknown by itself, at least Class 5 via amping its wielder (Enhances the wielder's strength to that of the Isu) Speed: Unknown by itself, depends on the wielder. Supersonic via amping its user (The user becomes fast enough to rival even the Isu. The Imperial Staff put Tsar Alexander III on par with Nikolai Orelov) and via energy blasts (Can shoot energy beams with comparable speed to most other Pieces of Eden). Durability: At least Wall level (Most Pieces of Eden are this durable. Took many full-powered hits from the Sword of Altaïr), possibly far higher (The shard that was responsible for the Tunguska event was completely untouched by the explosion itself), even higher with the Apple of Eden combined (Should be capable of producing barriers as powerful as the Apple's) Range: Several meters by itself. Thousands of kilometers via explosion and powers (Was noted to have been used to part the Red Sea). Planetary by combining it with the Apple of Eden. Weaknesses: Misuse of the Staff can result in its power overloading, resulting in devastating explosions Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Staves Category:Weapons Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Madness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ubisoft Category:Stone Walls Category:Shockwave Users